High School Love
by Aquamarine Carnation
Summary: KaiTala My first fic please be nice. Tala Ivanov, student of Bluedale High meets new, obnoxious, pushy and exceptionally gorgeous Kai Hiwatari. And that's when love starts to bloom. YAOI better summary inside. Chapter nine up! R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm new in so please don't kill me! This is my first story so please be nice. I'll just give you some background information on this story.

Title: High School Love

Summary: Tala Ivanov, eleventh-grader of Bluedale High, has a happy, simple life untile he meets the new student Kai Hiwatari. At first, he was obnoxious, rude, and pushy, and well, drop-dead gorgeous. But soon, Tala sees a side of Kai no one has seen before. (Tala/Kai)

Disclaimer: NO, I do no own Beyblade...:(

Authoress: Aquamarine Carnation

Warning: This story contains YAOI! If you hate it, then please click the 'back' button on your browser...Thank you! Don't say I didn't warn you!

* * *

He was late.

Not for the first time that week, the red-haired teenager Tala Ivanov was late for school-_again_. As he splashed through the deep puddles of rain, he cursed very colourfully in his mother language. Damn Bryan, damn Bryan, damn, damn, damn. It was his roommate and best friend's fault that he got up to find that the alarm on his alarm clock was screwed and then to find that he was late. After taking a five second shower and brushing his teeth at the same time, he only drained a quarter of his coffee before racing out the door with his backpack.

And now he was still late for school even though he went through complete chaos to get out of the apartment. Great. Just great. Tala ran into the school parking lot as soon as the second bell rang. Shit. Wonderful, this is just what he needed, to be late for the third time that week. Detention, again.

Racing up the stairs of Bluedale high, Tala sprinted down the hall of his homeroom to get to his locker. As he tried to open his locker, he realized that he had forgotten his combination. _Fuck._ He thrust his hand into his backpack, looking for the piece of paper that contained his locker combo. Well, he found it, but the bad thing is that there was nothing else in there.

_Holy fucking shit_…He had left his homework on the kitchen counter.

Letting a loud groan escape from his full, red lips, he stuffed his backpack inside his locker and walked into his homeroom spectacularly drenched from the rain. As he entered his classroom, his homeroom teacher, Mrs. Eve looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Tala! You're late again, aren't you?" She said with a small smile, "I marked you late, but make sure you aren't late again!"

"Yes," Tala panted, "I'll remember…"

"But Tala, where are all your school books?" Mrs. Eve looked behind him as if they would be standing behind him waving hello.

"I-I left them on the k-kitchen table," Tala stuttered, "I'm sorry, I know it's crazy," He said despairingly, "And I know this is not the first time it's happened, but I just wish-I just wish that I could have this chance," He was rambling, he knew it. "I never wanted this to happen, but my alarm was broken, and from today on, I'll get everything ready the night before, really!" He blushed lightly, and looked down. When he looked back up, the smile on his teacher's face was a kind one.

"Tala, it's alright, I'll let you borrow the books for all your lessons, but don't forget to bring them tomorrow, alright?"

Tala nodded so hard he felt like his head would come off.

"Oh, Tala, by the way, did I tell you that we have a new student?"

_What the hell? _Tala shook his head.

"Yeah, his name is Kai Hiwatari."

_Huh?_

* * *

So...what do you think? Should I continue? Please R&R! Blows kisses 


	2. The brief Chat

Hullo! Even if I only got one review, that's alright…I'M SO HAPPY! I'm back, again…one review is good enough for me…for now…bursts into maniacal laughter Anyways, thanks _sooo_ much to XKaiLuverX, you are my savior! This chapter is better than the first, Kai speaks and makes an appearance! Anyways… Hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's longer than the first one! Now on with the story!

* * *

Tala just stood in front of Mrs. Eve blinking stupidly until she spoke again.

"His name is Kai Hiwatari, Tala, and I'd like you to be his buddy for the first week."

Tala bristled (but not too much), and thought angrily, "_Buddy? BUDDY! What the hell! Does she think I'm some kind of damn tour guide or something? Oh, so first I'm late then, my punishment is to take some damn kid around the f-ing school!"_

"Tala?" His teacher prompted him gently, "Would you like to meet him? I can take you to the office to meet Kai."

"No need, Mrs. Eve," A smooth, deep and rich voice said behind Tala, "I'm right here."

Tala spun around so fast he almost tripped over his own feet. There, standing in the doorway, with arms crossed, head up, and looking exceptionally gorgeous, was unmistakably _the_ Kai Hiwatari. He was…beautiful, gorgeous, amazing. Four shark fins decorated his cheek, with two on each side. Full, smooth, pale pink lips were twisted into a slight scowl. Powerful, mahogany eyes inspected a dripping wet Tala from head to toe. He was dressed casually, in dark blue jeansand a black top. To say he was gorgeous was an understatement…he was stunning…flamboyant…EXQUISITE!

The only thought that ran through Tala's head was, "_Holy shit…Is this the guy I'm supposed to show around? Because if it is…HE'S GORGEOUS!"_

Tala forced himself to smile, he was completely knocked backwards by this teenager. But the newcomer did not smile back. He simply just glared at Tala in this kind of I-don't-know-what-you're-doing-here-or-why-you-are-smiling-at-me-in-some-kind-of-stalker-way-but-if-you-are-going-to-try-to-make-a-move-on-me-then-screw-off way.

Tala's smile disappeared off his face as fast as it had appeared. "_Fine,"_ He thought, "_If he wants to play tough, then he'll get it tough,"_ and with that, all the warmth in his eyes were gone and he flashed the cool, icy baby blue eyes into a freezing glare.

Kai looked taken aback for a split second, long enough for Tala to smirk smugly at him but then recovered quickly. He twisted his lips to a slight scowl and looked as if he was about to say something, but Mrs. Eve cut him off.

"Well, Tala, this is Kai, a new student in the eleventh grade. Kai, this is Tala, captain of the boys' soccer team and class president. He is a top student, though he does tend to forget things." She added irritably.

Tala blushed gently, and his pale face slowly turned into a light shade of pink.

"Tala, will you take Kai for a quick tour of the school right now? Then, maybe you will be able to make it for your second period. There's no use sitting in my class if you don't have any books." Mrs. Eve said kindly.

"A-alright," Tala managed out, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Eve."

And with that, he strode out the door with as much dignity as he could muster, assuming Kai would follow him. As he was out the door, he said a quick and quiet, "Come on," to Kai and made towards the lockers.

"You forgot your books at home, huh?" Kai said with a smug smirk, "Tut, tut, that's not something a good student would, is it?" He added mockingly.

Tala gritted his teeth, "Actually, it was because my alarm clock got busted."

Kai chuckled dryly, though his crimson eyes remained as cold as ever, "Cute."

Tala froze. Did Kai just call him cute? _"Omigosh, could it be what I think it is? Does he like me or something? Or is it just me?"_

Kai stopped in front of him, "Are you going to move, or are you going to stare at me like you want to jump me or something?"

Tala snapped out of his trance. What a self-centered, heartless, obnoxious jerk! He ground his teeth together and said shortly, "Bryan also forgot to wake me up."

"Bryan?" Kai inquired, "Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"Ack! No! H-he's m-my best friend we've known each other s-since f-forever and he's a-also my roommate we do not have any relationship a-at ALL!" If Tala was blushing before, if was _nothing_ like how he looked now. His face was as red as his hair!

Kai smirked, "Whatever you say. So are you going to show me around, or do I have to carry you to the emergency room, because you look like you might explode.

Tala blinked. Was Kai flirting with him? Nah, no way! Kai was an obnoxious eleventh-grader who thinks he, himself, and only he and himself was the best. He couldn't possibly like Tala and Tala couldn't possibly fall for him!

Can he?

TBC……….

* * *

Well, how was that? It was longer than the last chapter, but is it still too short? How do you like it so far? I'll update A.S.A.P. as long as I get a bit more reviews…thanks so much! Please R&R!

Rae


	3. Headon Collsion

Aquamarine Carnation: Hooray, I'm back again! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Did you people like the last chapter? I'm so proud of myself! Except…it is still short! . Help me! Tch... Why is it so damn hard to write a long story? I mean, authors like…like…well, some authors do not write short chaps. So why do I write such short chapters? Cries Anyways, here are my replies to the friendly people who reviewed (I love doing this! )!

Rejiita: Thanks for reviewing! Here's your update, I tried to make it as good as possible!

Aries1391: WOW! You reviewed! One of my favorite authors actually reviewed one of my fics! And it's my first one, and all that… I love your stories Aries1391! Yay! Thanks so much for reviewing! You rule! I feel so…special… Anyways, your right, it isn't Tala's day. It hasn't happened to me yet, but it will soon squeaks in fright. Ah well, whatever, THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! Thanks thanks thanks thanks!

Blackheartedchaos09: Here's your update! Thanks for reviewing!

Catseyes77: I just love your name! I went to your profile…is it true your eyes turn into different colours? Thanks for reviewing!

xKaiLuverx: Thanx for reviewing! Yours was the longest review yet! Hope you get out of grounding soon! Here is your lovely dovey update! Hope you like!

Wee! Well, here's your update peoples! Hope you like it! Oh yeah, I know in G-rev Tala's eyes are purple…ugh…but I like them blue. Big, blue pupils. :D Now…ON WITH THE STORY: P

The morning passed by quickly, though Tala could not say it was very enjoyable. He'd just spent the morning with the most touchy, obnoxious, rude, arrogant teenager in the whole land of teenagers. He hated him. Tala hated everything about him, and what's more, Kai was the most gorgeous teenager he had ever met as well. Hah-hah. It would have been funny, in some kind of fiction novel, where the girl meets an obnoxious boy and they fall forever in love…and blah blah blah…

But it wasn't like that for Tala. Tala knew that however gorgeous that bluenette was he was never going to like him. Sure, he was drop dead, downright gorgeous but that doesn't mean Tala was going to fall for someone like _him._

Suddenly, a hand was flying in front of Tala's face.

"Hello-o? Anyone in there?"

Tala jerked out of his trance about the Oh-so-gorgeous sex god and turned to the person who owned the flapping hand. He smiled for the first time that morning at his best friend Bryan Kuznetsov whom he had grown up with. He was also, in fact, his disloyal roommate who'd forgotten to wake him up.

"Why the fuck didn't you wake me up today Kuznetsov?" Tala demanded, his grin slipping off his face as quick as…a grin slipping off his face?

Bryan frowned, "I don't think that it would matter. Usually, you just wake up on time anyways. Besides, I thought you were having a pretty good dream…so I was being evil."

Tala's P.O.V.

What the hell! He thinks I was having a good dream so that's why he didn't wake me up? Damnit, what the hell is wrong with him! Damn right he's evil! I'm going to murder him! . 

Normal P.O.V.

Bryan smirked. He was getting Tala really pissed. And when Tala's pissed off, well, let's just say it's not going to be pretty. He could already see the steam rising gently from his best friend.

"I'm going to murder you!" Tala yelped and he dove at Bryan. Being the one with the quick reflexes, Bryan jumped out of his sight. Within seconds, Tala was hopping, diving and jumping over tables while Bryan was crawling, hiding and laughing running away from him. Just as Tala was about to reach him, just as he was…just then…

**BAM!**

There's only one word to describe this collision. _Ouch_. Tala was slammed head on into Kai…and they both toppled over…onto each other. _Ouch._

Tala opened his eyes to see crimson ones glaring into his own aqua lamps. Blushing furiously, he glared back, though it may not have been as cold as it was meant to be since he was as red as his own hair. The blunette underneath him gently gave a push. Tala didn't move. The blunette deepened his glare. Tala glared right back, with as much dignity he could muster. Finally, the blunette spoke.

"Are you going to get off me now?" The sexy, low, smooth tenor was music to Tala's ears.

Idiot he was, Tala didn't reply. Instead, he leaned closer, and closer, and closer, and closer…Until their lips were an inch apart. Tala could practically smell the fiery, fierce, temper Kai was trying to hold inside.

Finally, Kai got impatient and made himself sit up.

OoOoOoOoOoOh…Bad move. Just as he rose, his lips met Tala's. Briefly, but it was definitely a turn-on. Kai felt his heat rise to his cheeks, and well, as for Tala, let's just say he would have made Aphrodite, Greek goddess of love, proud.

Bryan felt very uncomfortable as he witnessed this scene before his eyes. Slowly, he cleared his throat.

"Ahem."

Tala jumped off Kai as quick as lightning, and Kai got up, mustered a glare, and said some words that weren't the friendliest, and walked off. Bryan gave Tala an inquiring look, and sighing, Tala motioned him to follow him.

"What was that all about Tala?" Bryan asked, with a raised eyebrow. (Very sexily!)

"He's a new student," Tala explained, "His name's Kai Hiwatari…And I'm supposed to be showing him about for the first week. That's all." He added lamely.

Bryan frowned, "I don't think so, come on, pretty boy, spit it out. I'm your best friend." He added just as lamely.

"Bry," Tala whispered, "I-I think I-I'm falling for him."

Tbc………………….

Well, what'd ya think? Sorry if there are any mistakes, I truly suck at editing…I rush too much. Anyways, please tell me what you think! Now…If you'd kindly press the 'review' button down there.

See ya all!


	4. Memories

Aquamarine Carnation: Hiyo people! It's me again! Yup yup, Aquamarine Carnation! Guys, I'm really sorry about the last chapter, I didn't have any of the line things, so it was a bit cramped and weird to read. . Really sorry guys! XD Wee! Ahem, anyways, I'm really ticked, 'cause today (Oct. 3rd) I auditioned for Stage Band (piano) and I really got pissed 'cause I really fucked up. . Yeah, I know, lame. Anyways, review replies!

Kirdari: Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Here's your update! Enjoy!

Ryu: You rock, my loyal reviewer! Cries I'm so happy, thank you, thank you, thanks so much! Here's your update, and glad you're off grounding!

Aries1391: LOL, you're right, he's falling for him…Nya nya! LOL, anyways, thanks so much for reviewing! You rock! Anyways, here's the next chapter, and Rei makes an appearance!

Phoenix Reviver: Thanks for reviewing! I'll think about the advice, now.

Rejita: Thanks for reviewing! You're right, the kiss was SO sweet! I love you!

So…I'm going to make Kai more obnoxious than ever…And Rei shows up and steals Bryan's heart! Well, actually Bryan steals Rei's heart. YAY! I love them all!

So, thanks for all the reviews guys, you guys rock! Throws candies Anyways, I have a reviewer who wants this to be a Tala/Kai fic, 'cause she wants Kai to be uke. Well, what do you guys think? Please review and tell me! . I hate making decisions myself. Anyways, onto the story!

* * *

It took Bryan a few minutes to register what Tala said. He stood there blinking rather stupidly until Tala's words finally made sense in his brain.

"_Bry, I think I'm falling for him…"_

"What?" Bryan gasped. Tala's words were not what he'd expected. He had always knew Tala preferred boys over girls, sometimes when he got too drunk he would unknowingly flirt with Bryan, but he had never had a boyfriend before. This had hit Bryan very hard, he had always had Tala to himself, he had always made him feel good, he had always made Tala the center of his universe. He cared a lot about him, but it seems now someone else had stolen Tala's heart.

Finally, Bryan found his voice again. "That's-that's rather unexpected," He said lamely. He felt as though someone had blocked his airway. What was this strange feeling? It was as if someone had punched him-hard.

Tala looked uncomfortable, "I don't know why," he said desperately, "It's just that, while he's this really awful, obnoxious guy, I think there's someone else hidden inside of him whom is a kind, sensitive person."

Bryan couldn't say anything, so he just shrugged. He had seen Kai, he looked rather tough and mean, but he was gorgeous. And Bryan knew that glare so well, it simply stated, _Get the fuck out of my life. I'm overprotective, sensitive, and I don't need people ramming their noses into my business._ He had done the same with Tala.

"It sort of like," Tala sighed, frustrated, "Just like when I first met you. When we were five, remember?"

Bryan smiled. He remembered, all right. It was as clear as though it happened yesterday.

Flashback

A young boy with flaming red hair, and limp bangs was walking through a bright, but deserted hallway. He looked no older than five, and had big, gorgeous baby blue eyes. He scanned the hallway with his eyes, then, out of no where, a lilac haired boy who looked about the same age as him went charging at him. Behind him was an older man, chasing after him.

"Come back, Bryan!" The man yelled at the lilac haired boy, "Please, I just want to talk!"

The boy named Bryan gave a very cute little pout, and sprinted off. The red-haired boy just stood there blinking curiously. The man went after Bryan a few minutes later, but the boy was surprisingly fast for his age.

At recess, the red-haired boy went outside to play with his classmates. Then, as he stepped near the swing sets, he spotted Bryan. Smiling, he walked over to the young, lilac-haired boy and sat on the swing next to him.

"Hi, I'm Tala." The red-haired boy declared. He wasn't really nervous with strangers, plus this lilac-haired young beauty was sitting by himself.

Bryan gave the boy named Tala a deep, dark glare that plainly said _Fuck off._

Tala winced. He was only trying to be nice, and he wanted to make friends, there was no reason for the lilac-haired boy to get so snippy with him.

Tala walked in front of Bryan and wrapped his arms around him. Obviously, he doesn't know how to take thing slowly.

Tala felt Bryan's body stiffen, but he didn't object. Then, unexpectedly, tears rolled down his smooth, flawless face. Tala was surprised, obviously, but simply used his fingers and brushed them off. A strong feeling came over him, he hardly knew this young boy, but he knew right that moment, that he needed him.

Though Bryan still doesn't trust everyone, Bryan trusts Tala with his whole heart.

End Flashback

Bryan sighed. He would miss Tala. All those fun times they had together…Wasted! Gah, he'd have to get over it anyways…so what's the point of whining?

"Then make a move on him," He whispered softly, hardly believing his choice of words.

Tala blinked. "You mean it?" He squeaked, "You really mean it?"

Bryan rolled his eyes, "No duh genius." He replied sarcastically. "Besides, why do you have to ask me?"

Tala sighed, "Bry, you know you're like an older brother to me. You're like my guardian angel. You have to agree with what I'm doing or I won't do it."

Bryan blinked at the confident and powerful words. Emotions he had never known rushed throughout his body. Uncomfortably, he was about to reply when someone crashed into him.

**WHAM!**

Bryan was slammed to the ground as someone fell on top of him squeaking, "Oh, sorry! I really didn't know I crashed into you!"

Bryan got up calmly, dusted his khakis off, and sent a heart-piercing glare towards the person who fell on him, who was still on the ground. He winced as Bryan shot knives through his heart with just one look.

He wore a black pair of track pants with a long, red t-shirt. He was tanned, but not as tanned as what you'd expect of an Asian boy. (A/N: But I guess everyone would look tanned compared to Bryan! I swear, the guy really needs to get a tan!) His hair was long, and wrapped in a long white ribbon sort of thing. He wore a Chinese headband to keep any hair from falling in front of his eyes. But it was his eyes that stunned Bryan to hell. They were big, and was a golden colour. He really was beautiful, Bryan couldn't deny that, but he was too mad to be thinking about that.

"I'm so sorry!" The boy squeaked. Bryan recognized him as Rei Kon, from his English class.

"I don't know why, what, where, and how you crashed into me," He replied coldly, "But I hope that you won't do it again."

Rei just can't seem to getting his eyes of Bryan's body. Bryan saw his eyes traveling from his face, down his torso, down, a bit more down…You all know where that leads to. Bryan felt more angry than ever. Here he was, standing in front of a guy who fell on top of him, and he was going to suffer by having him think perverted thoughts about him? Not likely.

"Can you please stop staring!" Bryan snapped angrily.

Rei immediately shifted his eyes back into Bryan's lilac one. With an angry hudd, Bryan turned on his heel and stalked away, Tala at his side.

"Who was that?" Tala asked, running to catch up with him.

"Rei Kon, he from my English class," Bryan explained, "Total jerk."

Tala smirked, "If I didn't know any good, then I wouldn't say you were the jerk. But I know very good, and it was you who was the jerk."

Bryan stared at him, "What do you mean?"

Tala grinned, "Well, he was pretty gorgeous and he was eyeing you."

Bryan snickered, "You're right, he is pretty cute."

A pair of golden eyes followed Bryan's every move as he and Tala walked down the hall. The owner of the eyes was still freaking about the incident. But hey, at least he had made Bryan realize he existed. That's a start. He was going to get Bryan, however long it takes.

At the end of the hall, a slender, red-haired teenager watched as Bryan and Tala disappeared at the other end. It was time for him to get both of them into his 'group'.

Tbc……………………………..

* * *

Well? What do you think? Ok? Not ok? Please tell me! Sorry if this chapter was short, I really need to get off the computer, so I sort of rushed. Next chapter will be better a swear!

Oh, and the mystery guy? You know, red-haired guy, well, let me give you a hint: Brooklyn and his 'group' make an appearance next chapter. Which also includes lots more characters from Beyblade. So…yay! I love Brook! But Tala's my favorite character!

Tala: Oh, yeah, sure…I'm your favorite.

Me: Well, better than those bad asses!

Kai: Are you calling me a bad ass?

Me: Not really…

Bryan: Tch, yeah right. Anyways, I do the honours this time.

Tala: No! I do!

Kai: No! I get to say it, 'cause I'm the best-looking character!

Me: Nevermind, I'll say it! Can you people please press the 'review' button down there? Please! It's right there in the left corner! It would be appreciated! Thanks you guys! You all rock!


	5. Brooklyn!

Aquamarine Carnation: Hey! So SO SO SO SO SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER! I'm so so so so sooo sorry you guys for not updating earlier, but I was so busy…Now that I didn't make stage band auditions…XP I have made the last basketball tryout and it's tomorrow! I'm so stressed!

Demonicstormfox: Don't hate your name, it's unhealthy for you, lol. Thank you for reviewing! I think you have a point, Kai's evil, but he's really awesome! Thanks for reviewing, you rule!

Ramen II: Thanks for reviewing! O.O…That was long…But it was a really nice review! You are so kind! Tala is such a drop dead gorgeous teen! And now Brooklyn makes an evil appearance…Mua ha ha! Ahem, Okay, maybe not THAT evil, but evil enough. And Bryan is being the wicked but cool guy, as usual…Love the chibi Tala and Bryan… Anyways, thanks for reviewing! Here's your update!

Catseyes77: Thanks for reviewing! Cool information…Feh, I'm so jealous…LOL anyways, here's your update…Brooklyn turns evil…

Rejita: Thank you for reviewing! Here's your update! Brooklyn is evil! And your right, Rei's eyes are gorgeous, no? ;P Anyways, here you have the fifth chapter!

Kirdari: Here's your update! Thanks for reviewing!

Ryu: Thank you for reviewing! The only way to really know Tala is simply see one episode of Beyblade (one with Tala in it, of course) except right now it's the third season, and the looks that he has in my fics are from the first season.

Well! There you have it! I'm glad that you all enjoyed the fourth chapter! And now…I plan to make Brooklyn as evil as possible…bursts into maniacal laughter

O.O Ok, so now here you have the fifth chapter! But many of you have been asking me to make Kai uke… I'm really sorry guys, but I watched about three episodes of Beyblade yesterday and I realized it just doesn't fit! I mean, Kai was always the one ignoring Tala, dominating Tala, whatevering Tala… (Yes, I made that word up) and I think that it wouldn't be fair if all of a sudden Kai starts being a blushing baby! Besides, Kai doesn't seem to be the kind of guy to always take things…uh…lying down. Therefore, sorry you guys, but I hope I won't lose any reviewers! . Oh, I made a mistake, Brooklyn doesn't have red hair, he has orange hair…Enjoy-.-U

* * *

Tala and Bryan walked down the hallway and out the door into the deserted courtyard where the sun shone mockingly on them. Relaxed, Bryan lay down and stretched out by a big tree. Tala smiled, it had been a while since he'd seen Bryan that relaxed. He walked to another tree to sit down, but before he could, someone grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth with their hands.

Tala struggled as hard as he could, but his captivator was too strong. Finally, he heard as smooth voice say right beside his ear, "Don't struggle, and I'll let you go. If you struggle, then I'm not afraid of hurting you."

He froze. Tala knew that voice all too well, and after hearing that, frankly, he wasn't afraid or struggling anymore. In fact, he face finally broke into a small smile. His captivator just happened to be a very close friend of his.

Brooklyn Kingston.

(Behind a big tree)

Kai gazed into space as his mind was blank. He vaguely played with a piece of grass with his index finger. He didn't know what he was doing, why he was doing it, and where he exactly was. All he could think about was a special someone.

_Tala………_

Those gorgeous, baby blue eyes, those full, pinkish lips, flaming, red hair, that provocative, slender body, that perfectly shaped ass, the list of his charms could go on forever. Kai could remember every single detail of him…But just how he was going to get him, he didn't know.

Smirking to himself, Kai decided to do something he was very gifted at. Seducing people was a strong point of his, it always helped him whenever he applied for a job-in the end he usually gets the job so why not try it on Tala? Finally, the years of practicing this talent will finally pay off. It was time to get to work.

Little did he know, a spark had hit both sides.

(Back to kidnapping tree)

Tala yanked the hand off his mouth and spun around. There, just as he expected, was one of his closest friends. Brooklyn had certainly grown taller, matured more, and got a slight tan. But his features were the same, bright, orange hair, big blue eyes, and a sweet smile.

"Brook!" Tala breathed, "How are you?"

"Fine thanks," Brooklyn replied, his eyes closing to add to the sweetness of the smile.

"I thought you were still…You know…Not here in America." Tala muttered.

Brooklyn had gone to Australia when they were fourteen, two years ago. He needed to socialize more with other people other than his own friends. He had a problem with new people, but from what Tala could see, the problem certainly had gone. Brooklyn looked more sugary than ever.

Brooklyn laughed, there was a new tinkle to his usual harsh, but quiet chuckle. "I did go to Australia!" He exclaimed, "But now my little 'problem' has been fixed! And here I am, back again!"

Tala had just begun to see Brooklyn in a completely new light. He didn't like him, like he liked Kai, but he had noticed that Brooklyn looked a lot more gorgeous than he did two years ago.

His pale skin usually gently sprinkled with acne was now lightly tanned and silky smooth (Well, it sure looked like it. Not that Tala actually touched his face to check) and sort of glowed. His chapped lips had become smooth and moist (Likewise, Tala didn't actually touch them but it looked like it). His dull, blue eyes had turned sort of…Tala couldn't find the word. Sort of-_Sparkly_. They had a bright, light look to them. So while he was in Australia, Brooklyn had gotten rid of his acne problem, got rid of his chapped and feeling lips, and got rid of his dull lamps. But Tala knew this was only an act. As soon as they got out of school, Brooklyn would once again become the bad-assed, but now gorgeous guy he used to be. And Tala wasn't disappointed, both of these Brooklyns were fine to him.

"Wow Brook," Tala said, impressed, "You've definitely solved a few physical problems as well as emotional ones."

Brooklyn laughed again, "You're right. Don't I look _gorgeous_?" He added to the effect by doing a little pirouette spin.

Tala laughed. He hadn't seen Brooklyn so happy, he brought out the joy inside of him and Tala couldn't wait to see how Bryan would react to this unexpected skeleton in the closet.

"Have you seen Bryan yet?" He asked him.

Brooklyn grinned and said softly, "No, you think he'd like all this?" He indicated himself.

Tala smirked, "Absolutely."

The two teens turned around and walked towards the tree where Bryan was lazily lying with his eyes partly closed and dreamily fingering a blade of grass. Tala fought back a giggle. Brooklyn, however, chuckled softly, and then grabbed Bryan by the scruff of his neck, and before Bryan had a chance to fight back, put his hand over his mouth.

"Guess who?" He twittered in a soft singsong voice.

Bryan jerked out of Brooklyn's reach, and looking at him, dropped his mouth open.

"Brooklyn?" He gasped, "Since when did you come back?"

"He came back just now," Tala explained quickly.

Bryan scanned Brooklyn's body, "Well, Brooklyn, looks like you've fixed all your problems. I can't see anything wrong anyways."

Brooklyn grinned, "Wait until you see all the other guy's reactions! They were so happy to see me, and they wanna meet you guys, the legendary Tala and Bryan! The bad-assed Bryan, and the innocent but evil Tala!"

Bryan raised an eyebrow, "The other guys? The other guys as in Ming Ming, Garland, and the other people that you used to hang out with?"

But his question was very soon answered. What looked like out of no where, a few of Brooklyn's friends, Ming Ming, Garland and Ozuma bounded up to them. As soon as they got close enough, Tala immediately glared at Garland, whom glared right back. They had met each other before Brooklyn had gone to Australia and disliked each other straight away. As usual, he, like Brooklyn, had grown taller. Amongst them, Brooklyn always skipped school, and Tala knew he couldn't have lost that attitude about school.

Ming Ming, on the other hand, was a rather strange girl. One second she'd be this annoying little teenager, the next, trying to seduce Brooklyn.

Ozuma was on Tala's 'weird' list. He was nice, and polite, but Tala had seen him go completely nutso before, and wasn't betting that he didn't do it again.

"Ok, well, I'll see you all after school." Brooklyn said smoothly, and waved Tala and Bryan away, and made off with his friends.

The bell rung, and Tala groaned.

"What's wrong?" Bryan asked him, in a slightly exasperated voice.

"More time with Kai…" Tala groaned as they walked into the school.

But, like it was said, a spark had hit both sides.

Tbc…………………………

* * *

I'm so so so sorry! This was really short, I know. I'll try to do better next time. And please review if you ren't mad…I hope this makes up for it! Feh, who am I kidding? Anyways, please review! I know this doesn't exactly link with the fourth chapter, but it sort of does. And not a lot of Kai, I know! I'm sorry!

I couldn't help but describe Brook like that. I love him! And no, I'm sorry as well…He wasn't really evil..But hey! Being sexy is being evil! XP See you all later!


	6. Annoying Bryan

Aquamarine Carnation: Hey everybody, thanks for reviewing! I'm really happy that I didn't lose any reviewers because I updated so late! Smashes head on a brick wall But thanks anyways fro reviewing, you guys rock! I hope this chapter makes up for it, because I'm trying really hard to make this one a really long one. But it probably won't work out like how I want it to, anyways, damnit! Oh well, guess I'll just have to spend five hours working on this chapter…I'm a slow writer -.-U

It took me absolutely FOREVER to write that description of Brooklyn down, and I'm very proud of it. He's one of my favorite characters, and he has such a sexy voice as well! I think he deserves a really good description…And like I said, his voice is really sexy (I have a really soft spot for sexy voices).

Ramen II: Thanks for reviewing, glad you didn't get pissed that I didn't update for so long Beats self up and I was practically drooling when I was writing the description for Brook! Thanks for reviewing, Ozuma is pretty weird (he scares me sometimes) and yes, Bryan is pretty 'bad-assed' isn't he? Hm, turns out I love 'bad-assed' people!

XRyuX: Thanks for reviewing! And thanks for saying that was a 'Koolioh' chapter. (I think it's 'coolio' but whatever. Yes, you're right, Brooklyn did go sort of loopy when Kai beat him. -.-U That was the first time he'd ever gotten beaten by someone…But Kai did do it at a price, Dranzer disintegrates right before his eyes! But I love Brooklyn anyways. What DVDs did you get? You could record Beyblade at 5:30 to 6:00 Am on YTV, but I don't know if you get that…I think it's only if you live in Canada. ACK! Whatever! Screw this! I'll read the fic if you give me the story title!

Helwo: Thankies for reviewing! And thankies for saying it was good…YAY! It's so sucks that you had to quit all your after school stuff and all that…WAH! Anyways, here's the chapter, hope ya like it!

Rejita: Only a few words: Thankies for reviewing, and here's your little bit of Bryan/Rei!

Kirdari: Thanks for reviewing! Don't take long to write reviews do you? LOL

Aries1391: Thankies so much for reviewing! YAY! Tala's uke! And Kai's a shark! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha…eh. Anyways, thanks so much for reviewing! Hm…will Kai make a move? RAWR! Ok..I'm kinda nuts right now…thankies!

If I missed any one, I just want you guys to know that I love you all!

Ok, well, I think that's it. And now…as you've all been waiting, here comes the story!

Here goes!

Here goes!

Here-Ok…-.- You get my point. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….eh. Ok, well, I wrote this in the middle of school, on a random sheet of paper and the writing is tiny so please bear with me if I make a mistake. I had to squish all my words onto a tiny sheet of paper. Blah.

* * *

Bryan walked into the teenager filled room and examined his surroundings. It was after school and the La Paris Café (A/N: I know, the lamest name ever, but what_ever_) was packed with students from Bluedale High. The café was down the street on Bluedale and one block away from the high school. After school, most of La Paris Café's customers were the high school students. The regular costumers knew well enough to stay away, and Bryan couldn't blame them. No one wanted to stay in a place filled with crazy teens. Rolling his eyes, he made his way to the usual space where Tala and he would sit. Brooklyn had told them to meet him there, and he was standing there with Tala and Garland.

Brooklyn spotted Bryan and waved him over. Gratefully, Tala threw his arms around his best friend. He felt awkward around Garland. The two didn't exactly hit off as best pals at once.

"Bryan!" Brooklyn exclaimed, "How're ya doing?" He was holding a Shirley Temple in his hand, and so were his two companions. "Order a drink." He demanded, "It's all on moi."

Bryan said nothing. He went over to the counter and said to the cashier dude (A/N: I mean, the guy who stands behind a counter and takes orders), "I want a Russian Vodka."

The guy peered at Bryan, then replied, "You know that we only sell Vodka to adults, not to sixteen year olds, and only at night, when this place becomes a bar."

Before Bryan could make an angry retort, Brooklyn stalked up to his rescue. "You're going to give him that bottle of Vodka, man," he commanded, "Before I beat the shit out of you!" He added his coldest and darkest glare for the effect.

Bryan nearly burst out laughing. Brooklyn might be known as a 'bad-assed boy', but he was truly bad to his very bone. Sexy and dominant, Brooklyn didn't like to do much, but when he did, chaos would break out. But the cashier dude didn't know that, so it was good enough for him. He sighed and produced a bottle of cold vodka from under the counter. Slamming a twenty-dollar bill on the counter, Brooklyn motioned Bryan to follow him.

"Thanks," Bryan muttered, draining a quarter of the liquid.

"Cheers," Brooklyn smirked. "He was pretty easy, not a lotta people would give in so easily." He looked back at the counter thoughtfully, "Poor him, having to deal with all these crazy teens."

"Like you," Bryan murmured. But Brooklyn only gave a small snort of disgust and walked back to Tala and Garland but whom were looking very uncomfortable. As he walked over, Tala gave Bryan a disappointed look.

"Bry," He sighed, exasperated, "Do you always have to drink your problems away?"

Bryan just shrugged.

"Oooh," Brooklyn coaxed, "Relationship problems, Bry?"

Bryan felt his pale cheeks turn faintly pink. "No," He replied with as much dignity as he could muster.

Garland laughed, "Yeah, right. I bet it's that Rei Kon boy!"

"What makes you think that smarty pants? You, of all people that I know, who can recite a gazillion family rules?" Bryan snapped, firing up at once, his voice filled with scorn.

Brooklyn smiled warmly, "Oh Bry-Bry, little Bry-Bry," He mocked, "It's so obvious the boy has eyes for you, you and I mean only you-so why don't you go and ask him out?"

Bryan felt a flutter at his chest, but ignored it.

Tala smirked, "Yeah, Bry-Bry. He wants your skilled hands on him, he wants your lilac eyes to meet his," He was really annoying Bryan now, "He wants your full…GORGEOUS," He was absolutely moaning now, "smooth lips on his," He was starting to turn Bryan on now, "And well-He wants you overall." Seeing the startled look on Bryan's face, Tala burst out laughing.

Brooklyn's smooth voice spoke up, "Speaking of which, have you guys noticed how Bryan chews on his lip like that? I bet the only reason it gets so 'full' is 'cause it swells right up!"

Tala and Garland both burst out laughing, while Bryan gave them both a well-deserved glare. Marching off to the counter to get another Vodka, Garland called after him, "Hey Bryan, why don't you talk to your lover?"

_Note to self,_ Bryan thought to himself, _Kill Garland_. But for once, he was right. Standing beside him was a terrified, long black-haired, golden-eyed, despair-looking person.

Rei Kon.

* * *

Whoo! Finally I've finished this chapter! I'm such a slow writer! I have the next chapter written down already so…START REVIEWING! What'd you think? R&R please and thank you! 


	7. Rei's Secret?

Aquamarine Carnation: Oh yeah, BABY! I'm back, and I'm back in action! WAHOO! See, something really crazy happened: my computer crashed and went all psycho… eek. Oh well, I'm back now, and I'm gonna update! Oh baby, yes!

Ahem. Okay, anyways…thanks for all those wonderful, beautiful and kind people who reviewed!

Bra-Two: O, man! Thanks so much for reviewing! You are one of my favorite authors and I'm very flattered to have you add me on your favorite author's list! Glad you like my story, I have a question though, are you English? Don't have to tell me if you don't wanna! Anyways, hope you like this chapter, I know, they're really short, and it takes me so long to write them! I'll stop boring you now with my blabbing…

Witch Child93: Heehee, cliffhanger. Did you enjoy the chapter? Hope you like this one!

Ramen II: Wowo! O.O Such a long review! Heehee, glad you like my story. Well, hope you don't die, here's the chapter, enjoy…I feel so special. sniff YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO GOOD! Soooo sorry about the lateness of this chappie…grrr….

Rejita: Here's the next chappie. Hee hee, Rei's there…Don't you just wanna kiss him bad?

Kirdari: You probably have the record of short reviews…thanks for reviewing!

XRyuX: Okay, so here's the next chapter. So sorry 'bout how long it took for me to get this up…But, hope you enjoy this chappie!

Aries1391: Thank you for reviewing! gush, gush I'm just waiting for you to update your fics…tee hee. waiting Anyways, I hope YOU didn't wait too long for this chapter, I know, it's short…and hopeless but I'm sort of in a rush now….THANKS SO MUCH!

Phoenix from the Flames-2: Thanks for reviewing! Mystel is bound to come out…SOMETIME. Anyways, hehe glad you like it! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Okay…now I'm going to stop annoying you people with my hopeless blabbing. I swear, I can witter for five hours straight! nnU ah well. Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: It's been a while since I did once of these. I don't really want to tell you, but I do not sob own Beyblade, or whatever…And I don't own Brooklyn, Tala or Kai…WAH!

* * *

Chapter seven:

Rei's gorgeous eyes flickered to acknowledge Bryan's presence. It was barely a glance, merely maybe a glancette, but the tiniest eye contact with Bryan had the most awful effect on Rei.

He stopped breathing, his eyes clouded over, and he could only gasp out words that weren't even English.

"Hi Rei." Bryan said to him dully.

Rei's jaw practically dropped open. Here he was, talking to the sheer love of his damning life, and he'd rehearsed everything that he was going to say, but all he could think was, "he knows my name!"

This, in teenage language automatically means, "He wants to wrangle me!"

Okay, maybe it's not _that_ dramatic. But Rei soon found himself breathless.

"Would-would you like to have a cup of…cup of co-ffee with me?" He asked tentatively.

Bryan fought the mad urge to roll his eyes. If that's what he wants, fine. "Um, yeah, fine."

* * *

Tala smirked to himself as he watched Rei and Bryan walk off. But before he could say anything to Brooklyn about this, he ran off, leaving Tala alone with his thoughts.

_They'd be good together, _He thought, _They're very, very, very cute together._

"Well, well, if it isn't the best student of Bluedale High," teased a rich, deep, sexy voice behind him.

Tala froze all over. _That voice._ That rich, seductive voice that sent shivers crawling up- or down his spine. He felt eyes tracing his body, and fought the urge to shudder. Turning around, he found himself face to face with him.

Kai Hiwatari.

Fighting the crazy urge to rip off all his clothes and jump on him, Tala calmly kept his gaze with the pair of crimson eyes that innocently blinked back at him.

"Yes?" Tala asked, fighting to stop his voice trembling.

Kai smiled warmly at him. Not his usual smirk, but a sweet smile. "It was very nice of you to show me around today."

Tala blinked. "Huh?"

Kai raised an eyebrow, "I mean, today, when I just came to Bluedale." He spoke slowly as if he was talking to an eight year old.

"Of course." Tala said quickly, "No problem." Curious, he looked at the well built teenager in front of him. He was probably the most gorgeous guy he'd ever laid eyes on.

Kai's eyes vaguely clouded over, but he didn't take any notice. "May I offer you a drink?" He asked politely.

Tala didn't seem to have any choice so he just smiled weakly and followed him.

From a far corner, blue eyes saw it all. Brooklyn leaned against a wall his eyes partly closed, deep in thought. _Seems like Tala's got an admirer. On the other hand, he's always been quite gorgeous. Just wait till Mystel comes back…

* * *

_

Bryan yawned. Rei had gone to get some drinks and he was sitting at an empty table for two, thinking about his geography quiz.

_Where is Moscow located? Well, that's easy. In Russia, obviously. What's Professor Sinstrom thinking? And what does the location of Moscow have to do with- Oh never mind. Where is Russia located? In Europe, right? And where is Europe loca- OH FOR GOD'S SAKE! I've got to stop thinking about school. This is a time to rest my brain. Well, it's not really easy considering I think I've lost my mind since I'm talking to myself. Which I shouldn't be. Because I'm normal. Absolutely normal. As normal as any sixteen year old boy. I don't do my homework, I play sports, I speed when I drive, I don't stop at red lights, I drink illegally…What more does God want from me? And now I've lost my mind by talking to myself and telling myself I've lost my mind…_

"Um, Bryan?" A tentative voice broke into his thoughts.

Bryan raised his head to find himself looking into the golden eyes of his friend. "Russia is in Europe, right?" He demanded.

Rei looked confused. "Um-I think so."

Bryan felt himself relax. _Good, Bryan. _He thought,_ You got that question right. Since Rei knows everything, maybe you can ask him if you're mental too. Oh what the hell am I thinking? Why can't I do something normal for once?_

"What are you doing?" Rei inquired. "You look like you just zoned out."

"Talking to myself." Bryan replied vaguely. Then, realizing what he just said, immediately yelped, "No! I mean, I wasn't talking to myself. I was just…Thinking."

Rei stared at him.

"Um-" _Oh great, Bryan. You're officially nuts. _"What I meant to say was…" He trailed off. Then, spotting the drinks in Rei's hands, said, "Oh great! You've got drinks. I'm thirsty!" Grabbing the mug in Rei's hand, he chugged down the coffee, trying to hide his embarrassment.

The coffee brought him to reality. "So, Rei, what's up? Do you have anything to say to me?" He asked the golden eyed teenager.

Rei started. "Um, yeah. I do. Um- I just wanted to say…"

Bryan leaned closer to him. And what Rei whispered in his ear was unbelievable.

Tbc….

* * *

Aquamarine Carnation: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! He he, I'm sorry. Please review. I'll be waiting!

P.S. I'm very sorry about the lateness of this chapter. Sorry!


	8. Bryan, Tala, Brooklyn, and Kai:The night

Aquamarine Carnation: I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR UPDATING SO DAMNING LATE! A/C's back again (not the air conditioning a/c) and I'm truly sorry for being so late. I can't write fast…And I have some evil person in my head called Writer's Block, where they take a block and block the writer. Ironic, isn't it?

Anyways…thankies so much to all the people who reviewed! Your reviews mean so much to me…

KaiXTala4Ever: Thankies for reviewing! Rei's secret is comin' right up! Enjoy this chappie!

YuriyTalaIvanov: Lol. Interesting review. I'm updating.

XRyuX: Hee hee, I didn't die. I almost did, though. I was bored out of my guts. My writing did die a bit, though. But here's your chapter, and thanks a lot for reviewing!

Ramen II: Thanks so much for reviewing! I must say, I enjoy reading your overlong reviews. They make me feel really good. Hope this chapter makes up for the lateness! And I think maybe some Kai/Tala action (nothing explicit, hopefully).

Rejita: Thanks for reviewing. You WILL find out what he said in this chapter!

Kirdari: Nice, and thanks for reviewing.

Phoenix from the Flames 2: Thanks for reviewing! Glad ya liked it. You'll find out what Rei said soon!

Karst: Thanks for reviewing this one. Technically, Russia is actually mostly in Asia but 'cause Moscow is in Europe, it's an European country.

Aries1391: -.-U Too short…It goes on…and on…and on…Too short…WAY too short…:P Thanks for reviewing! You better update soon! Here's the next chapter!

Kaizgirl1: Woot! Thanks for the review, and sorry for the late update. –U I'm really really slow, I know, please don't shoot me! Yes, Kai's a sex God, don't you just love him?

Bad Luck Black Cat: LOL, glad you like it. Here's the eighth chappie, please don't shoot me!

Please forgive me if I missed any reviews. I'm just too lazy to check -.-U. But please remember I read all reviews and I'm lovin' it!

Okay, anyways. Just wanted to make something clear. Last chap Bry went nuts 'cause he was talking to himself. Well, he said that Russia was in Europe. Now, I've been getting reviews commenting on what he said. To make things clear, Russia is truly mostly in Asia, but because the capital is in Europe, it's an European country.

I'm going to stop boring you with this geography lesson. I'm sure you have enough of it in school.

Disclaimer: I haven't done this in a while…I don't own Beyblade. I don't really want to actually.

* * *

_The coffee brought him to reality. "So, Rei, what's up? Do you have anything to say to me?" He asked the golden eyed teenager._

_Rei started. "Um, yeah. I do. Um- I just wanted to say…"_

_Bryan leaned closer to him. And what Rei whispered in his ear was unbelievable._

"What?" Bryan gasped.

Rei nodded his head furiously.

"_They cancelled our play-off soccer game!" _**(1) **Bryan yelped, causing many onlookers to stare at him as if he'd just levitated off the ground and sprouted devil horns.

Being on the boys soccer team was one of the things Bryan was proud of. Bluedale was highly competitive, an trying to make the sports team was like trying to dig your way through a pit of icky, sticky, jello. And trying to dig your way through a mess of jello was hard work.

"Why would they do that?"

Rei shrugged, looking down at his coffee. "They said it was supposed to rain." He said quietly.

Bryan bristled, "Just because of a little damning water, they cancel the play-offs?" He definitely was going to look for the coach.

* * *

(Sometime around midnight, somewhere in Tala's room, somewhere in Tala's house, sound effects: Suspicious moaning from his mom's room)

Tala yawned.

He'd been doing his history homework for over three hours now. Not that he really cared about what happened during World War II.

He was, unfortunately, having a hard time getting his mind off Kai **(2)** and he really couldn't concentrate on anything anmore.

Groaning, he started to bang his head on the table. Repeatedly.

"Why am I thinking about that guy?" He asked himself while still- banging his head, "It's not like there's anything going on!"

After a few more minutes of repeated banging, Tala finally got tired (and hurt) of everything he was trying to do. Lazily, he walking into the washroom, made himself a hot bath, stripped off all his clothes, and sank into the tub, moaning with relief as his tired body became soothed by the seductive warmth of the water.

_This is what Heaven feels like…

* * *

_

(Somewhere in Brooklyn's house, in Brooklyn's room, same time, no suspicious moaning)

Brooklyn lay on his bed as he dialed the familiar number he'd remember since he was five.

It rang three times before a familiar, and tired voice answered the phone.

"Ungh…Hello?"

"Hey Mystel!" Brooklyn said into the phone cheerfully.

"Brooklyn?" Brooklyn could hear the surprise and the exasperation in his friend's voice. "It's fucking sometime around midnight. Woohoo…You're back. That's great."

"And when are you coming back?" Brooklyn demanded.

Mystel had spent a year in Canada, going to a perfect school where everyone was psychotic like and had the gift of being able to jump more than fifty feet into the air.

"Soon," Mystel replied, yawning over the phone, "I'm packing already, my plane leaves in two days."

"Good!" Brooklyn grinned, "Guess what? A new really hot guy's just came to our school! And Tala's got the hots for him!"

"No way!" Brooklyn could hear his friend's smile, "We've been trying to get that lucky bastard to date since the beginning of time!"

"I know!" Brooklyn laughed, "I think he's pretty gorgeous. But I won't take him away."

Brooklyn heard Mystel sigh, "Just give Tala a shot before you start hunting this guy down, alright?"

Brooklyn grinned, "You're too sleepy to be talking properly. Go to bed." And he hung up before Mystel could say another word.

_Mmm…Love,_ He thought, _Such a small thing could break you up so bad…

* * *

_

(Bryan's home, Bryan's house)

Bryan was on the phone.

Bryan was on the phone yelling.

Bryan was on the phone yelling at a very tired soccer coach.

Bryan was on the phone yelling at a very tired soccer coach who felt tempted to slam the phone down because of all the vulgar language he was hearing.

"What the fuck coach?" Bryan yelped into the phone, "You're gonna cancel our damn play-off game just because of some rain? What kind of coach are you? We are going to play that game _you hear me_? WE ARE GOING TO PLAY THAT FUCKING GAME, COACH BALKOV IF IT'S THE LAS T THING WE DO!"

Bryan waited a few seconds for the coach to speak. When he didn't, he swore very colourfully in his mother tongue, and slammed down the phone.

Groaning, he flung his tired self on the bed. _I hate life_, he thought bitterly. And apparently, life hated him too.

* * *

(Kai's mansion, Kai's mansion's living room)

Kai was watching his grandfather flipping through the latest issue of playboy. He rolled his eyes, not believing how stupid his grandfather was to be looking at that stuff.

"Grandfather…" His grandpa barely lifted his eyes from the page, "You know all that stuff's silicone, right?"

"Mmm?" His grandfather muttered, peering blearily at his grandson, waiting for his eyes to adjust.

"Silicone," Kai rolled his eyes and sighed, "The stuff they use to pump up space suits. It's the breasts. They're all fake."

"Uh-huh…" His grandfather was listening, but barely.

"So remember that…" Kai smirked, "The next time you take care of business."

Voltaire glared at his grandson and snapped, "Smartass."

Kai smirked, "Well, at least I don't dig chicks that are half my age."

"At least I dig chicks!" Voltaire retorted.

Kai smiled to himself. True, he didn't particularly like women, he like men. And he admitted it. He usually went through two guys per week, but Tala…Oh Gosh.

Those crystal blue eyes, that flaming red hair, those luscious, red, cherry lips…Kai could go on forever reminiscing about just how gorgeous the redhead was.

…It was time to make the red head his.

_Watch out Tala, _Kai thought, _Ready or not, here I come…_

TBC….

* * *

**(1) **Ha ha! I gotcha! You all thought Rei was gonna say "I looooove you!" But he didn't! Hahahaha! Nyah nyah!

**(2)** Who doesn't?

sob I'm so sorry for updating so late. Please don't shoot me! I updated and I promise it won't be late anymore! PROMISE!

…R&R? U


	9. Let's not get too touchy

Hey y'all, how's your summer coming along? I've been banned from the computer for a while, but I'm sneaking this in, so y'all betta appreciate this! Yes, Tala's mom is a dirty little woman, but we'll talk about that later.

Oh righty-O, I have somethin' to say. Well, long time ago (well, maybe not that long ago, about last summer), there was this really REALLY good Beyblade website called Destination: Beyblade (http/destination. and it was an amazing website. I needed some information from there for my fic and apparently, "the page cannot be displayed" therefore I'm so so so upset. Does anyone have ANY INFORMATION whatsoever about that website and what happened to it? If you do, can you PLEASE email me, cuz I really need it. And I'm pathetic, I know. I'M DESPERATE! PLEASE PEOPLE! Thanks sooo much!

XRyuX (Don't give up!), Karst (like the surprise? XP), Falseheart (Yes, very, VERY bad Kai XD), Ramen II (Thanks for that LOOOOOONG review O.O, but I loved it!), Troublesome Aries (Booklyn/Tala, I like that, I'll consider that in another fic :P), Dark Kaiser (Yea, I decided to torture everyone at the last minute XD) thanks for all your reviews! They mean so much to mean, yes, yes, yes, thank you, thank you so much!

(I've got Shakira's 'Hips Don't Lie' stuck in my head...shrugs)

Alrighty, let's get started. This chappie, we meet Tala's mom! (I don't really get why that's such a big deal for me, but it is.) And Rei and Bryan get some time together! Woot woot! Kai gets down and diiiiirty! XP I just love these guys!

**ATTENTION**: By the way, some people would probably spot plot 'holes' in my story, and that's in chapter eight I said Bryan lived in his own house, but in chapter one I said Bryan was Tala's roommate. Well, the thing is, Bryan actually…Uh…LIVES with Mystel, because-um…Well, actually I really haven't thought this out. -.- Sorry. But I know Bryan lives with Mystel, and that they're all friends and because Mystel was away, Bryan lived with Tala. And then…He had to prepare the "house" for Mystel. -.- There. I just thought of it! Yay go me! -.-U Sooooo soory.

* * *

Thursday. Fuck. Bryan's worst nightmare. Well, it was his Heaven since last week, but Thursday could only mean one thing.

Thursday was soccer practice.

Bryan was a deeeaaaad man. He was definitely going to have to pay for yelling at the coach the other night.

Boris Balkov was, not only stupid, but a very harsh coach. Which didn't make any sense, right? You can't be stupid and harsh! It's the law!

Bryan buried his head into his pillow and let out a loud moan.

…That made him feel marginally better.

Groaning, he looked up at the clock. 7:45. Fuck. Again. He had half an hour to get prepared for school, and then run there before the bell.

7:46: Bryan flung the covers off himself and raced into the washroom.

7:48: He began to brush his teeth as quickly with possible, but slow enough to clean his mouth out thoroughly.

7:53: Checking the clock on the bathroom wall, Bryan groaned when he found out he only had about ten minutes to shower if he was going to eat a good breakfast.

7:53 (still): Bryan stripped off his clothes and jumped into the shower stall (the bathtub was in the other room, Mystel liked baths.

7:54: Bryan turned on the water.

7:55: Bryan screamed because the water was too cold.

7:56: Bryan readjusts the water.

7:57: Bryan screamed again because the water was too hot.

8:00: Having finally adjusted his water to his liking, he finally forces himself to relax.

8:05: Bryan started swearing at the top of his lungs when he realized he had ten minutes to get to school.

8:07: Jumping out of the shower wet, dripping and angry, Bryan runs to his room to put on clothes.

8:10: T-shirts: He had about a gazillion. Which one? Most of them had bad words on them and the other ones were just so gay (ironic?) he didn't even know why he bought them in the first place. After a few minutes of thinking he slips on a baggy black t-shirt that had the words "Bite me" on it.

8:14: Bryan was starting to panic. He jumped into a pair of jeans (he had a thousand), grabbed his backpack, and raced out the door without any breakfast. He couldn't wait to get his license.

* * *

"Shit, Bryan, what the hell happened to you?" Brooklyn goggled at Bryan with wide eyes.

Bryan looked at him warily, "What? Do I have something stuck in my teeth? Oh wait, no I didn't eat breakfast today! Do I have something on my face? What the hell did I do?"

Tala gave him a sympathetic look. "It's nothing, it's just that you're sweaty, and you look like you've been running."

"That's because I have." Bryan growled. But before he could add anymore verbal abuse to anyone else who was going to criticize him, he was interrupted by a smooth voice.

"Hey, Mr. Buddy? I need to know how to get to Phys. Ed."

It was Tala's turn to get the sympathetic look. Sighing, he turned to face the school's new Sex God, Kai.

"It's in a gym. It shouldn't be hard to find." He stated dully.

Kai grinned, "But couldn't my buddy be kind enough to show me the way?"

Bryan watched as Tala and Kai walk away. Then he received a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he was surprised to see Rei, blushing, but still Rei, standing behind him.

"What?" He asked dryly.

"I was wondering…" The amber eyed gorgeous…uh…Guy said, "Do you want to study? I've got the review papers."

Oh…FUCK. Bryan had completely forgotten that they had a chemistry test today.

"Oh no fucking shit." He muttered.

Rei gave him a very cute, but hurt look, "What was that?"

"Nevermind," Bryan muttered, and walked after him into a corner to start studying.

Brooklyn followed the pair with his blue eyes, "You think they'll last?" He asked Ozuma, nudging him slightly.

Ozuma glared at him. He's just been drinking his favorite strawberry-chocolate-banana smoothie, and was in a really pissed off mood.

"Whaaat?" He whined.

"I was asking you if you think those two will last." Brooklyn replied, tilting his head to where Rei and Bryan were sitting, "Why are you so pissed?"

"I'm getting over a break-up. I'm heartbroken." Ozuma sniffed a couple of times as proof.

Brooklyn rolled his eyes, "Ozuma, you were heartbroken last week. And the week before that. What makes this guy so special?"

And by guy, Brooklyn meant guy. Ozuma was…well, he preferred guys over girls. Just like most of his 'guy' friends.

"Yea, other than the fact he was a total jackass." Garland walked up to them, leaning slightly against a tree.

"So what?" Ozuma bristled, "He was hot, okay? Very, very, very hot!"

Brooklyn sighed. "Okay, all you do is date asses."

"I date asses with money!" Ozuma retorted.

Garland snickered, "Oh, yeah, that's a really convincing argument."

"I don't care! I'm in mourning!" And Ozuma went back to sipping his smoothie, with an angry look on his face.

Brooklyn spotted Michael Parker, who was standing by a tree not far from them. Catching his eye, Brooklyn motioned him over.

"Hey Brook," Michael drawled easily, "How's it goin'?"

Brooklyn smiled. If it were to be one person that would break the ice between Bryan and Rei, it would be Michael.

"I want you to break the iceberg between two incredibly gorgeous people." Brooklyn pointed to Bryan and Rei.

"Do I get paid?" Michael asked, looking at the pair.

Brooklyn smiled. "No, the reward of those two getting together is enough."

But Michael was already walking towards them.

"Hey Bry!" Michael grinned at Bryan, and gave Rei a small smile, "How's it going?"

Bryan groaned, "Awful. I have a chemistry test in, like, and hour, I haven't studied a bit, I look like a mess, and I have soccer practice this afternoon, but just last night I used my best swear words on the coach…" He continued blabbing, not realizing that Michael wasn't even listening anymore, and he was picking his ear with a stick.

By the time Bryan got to the part where Mystel will be back very soon, he realized that Michael had already had a small blob of earwax (A/N: URGH! EEEW! GROSSSSSSS!).

Now, Bryan was a really calm guy, a bit cold, maybe, but he was polite (sorta), and pretty remote. But when he gets grossed out, he can be a bit aggressive. And straightforward.

"Michael you're grossing me out." Bryan stated dully, with a disgusted look on his face. Sneaking a look at Rei, he found out that the neko-jin looked like he was about to puke.

"Please leave." Bryan said, in a sickenly sweet voice.

* * *

(meanwhile, at the gym)

"So…What sports teams are there? I know there's a soccer one." Kai said to Tala, smiling slightly.

"Um…" Tala racked his brains, all he could think of was, _Ooooooh my gosh. He's talking to me. Um…Okay, be calm Tala, breath. It's the first step to success. Wait, no, I think it was dress for success. I think I heard that in Guidance Class. Wait, dress for success! I'm wearing my tightest pair of jeans, I dress like a slut! That's what my mom tells me anyways, "Tala, darling, you're just like me. A boy version of a slut, or prostitute." Heh, I love my mom. Wait, no, I have to tell him the teams, okay…think Tala. I got them! Basketball, Volleyball, Badminton, Soccer, Tennis and Track and Field! All the teams except for track and field it separated into the freshman and junior, and the sophomore and senior _**(1) **_and boys and girls except for some co-ed! Yes, I got it!_

But what actually came out of his mouth was, "Vollminton, socball, basknnis, tennball, frack and tield, all the teams are separated into freshman and senior, and sophomore and junior!"

Kai gave him a loooooong look.

"Vollminton?" He repeated

Tala had just registered what he'd just said. "Shit!" He yelped. "Okay, lemme try that again: Basketball, Volleyball, Badminton, Soccer, Tennis and Track and Field! All the teams except for track and field it separated into the freshman and junior, and the sophomore and seniorand boys and girls except for some co-ed." He took a deep breath.

Kai smirked, "Did anyone ever tell you that you have very, VERY long eyelashes?" He said huskily.

Tala took a step back, "Um…my mom does all the time." He stuttered.

"And very pretty eyes?" Kai asked.

Tala gave him a nervous look, "Um, thanks, but my eyes are getting bad cause of all the computer work I've been doing so I might need glasses."

"Shame," Kai said, and leaned forward till their noses were an inch apart, "Can you see me, now?"

"Very clearly." Tala gulped.

Before Tala had even registered what was happening, Kai grabbed him and slammed him against the gym wall. Gently, but firmly Kai pressed his soft lips on Tala's. Letting a choked gasp escape from his mouth, Tala gently pushed Kai. But he wouldn't budge, just let his skilled hand wander gently down his back, and under his baggy shirt. Finally giving up, Tala leaned against the gym wall, relaxing. Kai gently let his tongue slide over Tala's lower lip, begging for entrance. Just opening his mouth a tiny bit, Tala felt the other's tongue gently plunge into his warm mouth. Kai explored his mouth mercilessly, letting his hand slide to the front, and gently rub the other boy's collarbone. Letting out a slight moan, Tala fought back, needing dominance. Kai slowly withdrew his mouth from Tala's and brought it to his collarbone. And began to gently suck.

Tala's moan was loud enough for one half on the school to hear. But before any of them could get any further, they both heard footsteps. Then, the gym door began to open.

"Shit!" Tala hissed, grabbing Kai's hand and running into the storage room.

They heard the gym teacher's voice, Mr. Bristol talking loudly, "I swear if it weren't for those Goddamn basketballs lying all over the place yesterday then I wouldn't have tripped!"

"Please Mr. Bristol," they heard the principal's begging voice, "It was an accident!"

Kai blocked out the rest of the conversation and grabbed Tala and began to kiss him furiously again. Him and Tala, alone in a small storage room…This was gonna get good…

TBC……………

**(1): **Did I get the grades right? Are the first two grade freshman and junior? And the other two sophomore and senior? I forget.

Aquamarine: Well y'all, what do you think? That little kissing scene was really hard to write. I didn't know how to write it properly. I didn't like that part much. But, I'm worthless with words so..-.- Anyways, I'm sorry I didn't get to Tala's mom's part. I was too busywith their kissing scene -.-U.R&R please! Do y'all like it? I think it's longer than usual!


End file.
